Encuentro Casual de Amor
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Un encuentro casual se puede convertir en algo grandioso y maravilloso. El primer one-shot que publico aquí en este año. Les deseo todo lo mejor para este nuevo año y muchas bendiciones. Contenido: Revolutionship.


Encuentro Mágico de Amor

Caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, estaba repleto de gente a borbotones y de pronto veo un joven hablando con un policía, noté que el chico estaba algo desesperado porque no le entendían lo que decía, se veía extranjero y el policía no entendía nada de lo que el joven, al parecer de Egipto, decía. Me acerqué para ver si podía ayudar con mi inglés.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

El joven volteó

-¿Hablas inglés?

-Sí-respondí en inglés

El joven reaccionó aliviado y respiró muy tranquilo

-Gracias a Dios, pensé que nadie me entendería

-¿Qué desea?

-Estoy buscando un museo

-Hay muchísimos

Le explique en donde se encontraba cada museo del centro de la ciudad Domino

-Pues me gustaría al Museo de Arte Nacional

-Voy de camino porque pienso comprar unos lentes ¿quiere venir conmigo?

-Claro, con gusto. Muchas gracias

Caminamos juntos, durante el trayecto nos la pasamos platicando sobre nosotros y conociéndonos más, mi nombre es Tea Gardner, el de él es Atem Ishtar, tiene 30 años como yo, se sorprendió de lo joven que me veo, muchos dicen que parezco de 16 años. Al llegar a la óptica me entregaron mis lentes y fuimos al museo indicado

-¿Has venido antes al museo?-preguntó Atem

-No, siendo honestas nunca he entrado a este museo

Me paso su brazo entre el mío

-Entonces los dos somos turistas.

Me llevó al museo, lo recorrimos tomados del brazo como si fuéramos novios. Al terminar el recorrido me invitó a comer y acepté, nunca me había llevado de esa forma con un desconocido.

-Me voy a quedar un tiempo en Japón

-Qué bueno

-Entonces ¿podemos seguir viéndonos?

-Claro, no veo inconveniente

Nuestra amistad continuo, nos veía cada cierto tiempo y platicábamos o salíamos juntos, fue genial tener a mi amigo Atem. Un día mientras platicábamos le dije algo importante

-Atem, yo siempre me he sentido inferior a los demás

-¿Porque?

-Siempre he sido fea, sin poco atractivo y sobre todo loca y chiflada

Atem se detuvo en seco y me miró de una forma seria y firme

-¿Qué sucede?

Me sorprendió su reacción, no había visto así en el tiempo que llevábamos como de conocernos

-Tea, te diré algo. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres tonta o fea. Eres una mujer muy valiosa, hermosa, culta, independiente, increíble y tienes todo lo que una mujer querría tener

Abrí mis ojos asombrada dirigiendo mi mirada a él

-Tú me gustas

Y me dio un beso que me dejó en shock. No podía creer que lo que estaba viviendo, durante toda mi vida me sentía acomplejada por el rechazo de muchas personas pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para lograr que me sintiera en las nubes literalmente

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Me abrazó mientras continuaba en mi shock

-Si

-¿Harías el amor conmigo?

¿Hacer el amor? No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero me impactó que un hombre tan decente y hermoso como él me pidiera algo así. Acepté. Ese día nos fuimos al hotel más cercano y me entregué en cuerpo y alma a Atem. Todo fue mágico, como si no existiera el tiempo ni el espacio y nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno solo de una forma que jamás había experimentado con nadie, puedo decir que realmente sé lo que es sentir amor durante ese acto que muchas veces no es correspondido y me sentí amada.

Una semana después Atem regresó a Egipto, su tierra natal, no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese entonces, tiempo después conocí a un chico parecido a él con el que ahora es mi novio, su nombre es Yugi, pero nunca olvido esa experiencia tan maravillosa que fue conocer a Atem.

En mi corazón está grabada la carta que me escribió un poco antes de irse:

 _Tea_

 _Has acabado con la imagen de todas las mujeres egipcias que uno puede tener, has roto el molde. Extrañaré sentir tu cuerpo unido al mío, tu piel, tus brazos, el contacto de tu presencia durmiendo junto a mí y sobre todo lo que me has dejado pero eso nunca se irá de mi corazón. Donde quiera que esté siempre te quedaras en mi alma porque ya eres parte mí y somos una sola carne._

 _Por siempre tuyo_

 _Atem_

FIN


End file.
